Fortune's Gift
by Lilaclight
Summary: When opposed lovers get ready for fireworks. So what if they broke up? The attractions still there and they're fighting it for all they're worth. Too bad their friends are plotting their reconciliation while they're off arguing. Let see what happens, ne?
1. Part One

Hi again. Remember the writer's block, well here's the solution. I want to thank the few reviewers who wished me luck in overcoming my block. As for going back to school, I feel much better about it. By the way, going to an all girls school isn't that bad. The real problem is the fact that I live on an island and the school I go to is rather prominent. A really excellent reputation and as in small town, every little thing we do that is out of place is reported. Why, oh why did we have to have uniforms for all the schools? The only good thing about **that** is the lower cost and less worry over what I'm gonna wear. 

Now to stop my rambling. This is a straight forward story. The couple is one of my favs. Heero and Usagi but I'll call her Serena in this fic. They had a break-up and then by chance they meet and then get back together. Cute ,huh, but typical. Now on to the fic. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the shows they are taken from. 

**Fortune's Gift**

Lilaclight

She never expected to see him again. Not after that horrible fight they had had. Yet there he was, sitting with a group of friends, looking good enough to eat. Oh, how she wanted to devour him.

He had not noticed her entrance. For once he was not being the 'Perfect Soldier'. The thrill she had felt when she had first set eyes on him wavered when she noticed his female companion, then disappeared altogether when she saw how the girl fawned over him.

She recognised the girl as former teen idol Relena Peacecraft. Her disappointment was followed by indignation. True it had been just over a year since they had last seen each other but he had promised to love her past eternity. He should still be getting over her; like she was still getting over him.

Gathering her courage, she walked right up to them. She was too busy controlling her nerves to notice the surprise, joy and pain that flickered in Heero's eyes before his usual mask was put in place. Quatre, however, did notice the emotions. He was stunned and yet his caring soul sympathized with Heero.

"Hello Heero. It's been a long time. Too long, wouldn't you say?" she said looking straight at him. She too had a mask in place. One that hid the pain beneath. To everyone looking she was a happy silvery blonde greeting an old friend. Only Quatre sensed her pain.

"Heero," whined Relena in an annoyingly high pitched voice. Her wheat blonde hair was in its usual style, hanging loose with two useless, tiny braids holding it back from her face. "

"Who is this bitch?"

Rage swept through her like fire, stiffening her body like a board in her attempt to control it. She dearly wanted to punch that washed out hag.

"Ms. Relena!" burst out an aghast Quatre. " Please take no offence. She didn't mean it."

"That's right babe! Now for the little matter of you knowing a shmuck like Hee-man here. How'd he meet a babe like you?" asked Duo with a grin.

Serena had had enough. This braided idiot who somewhat resembled a girl with his braid and long lashed cobalt blue eyes and long chestnut hair was disrespectful. And she was still very much pissed off. It did not matter that the gentle platinum blonde with the crystal clear blue eyes had tried to apologise for Relena's behaviour.

Duo suddenly felt a right hook from out of nowhere. It resulted in him seeing stars and ringing ears. Wufei was highly amused by Serena's actions while Quatre was dismayed. As for Serena, her poor hand smarted. Duo's head was harder than it looked.

"You are not a weak onna. You have just shown that there is justice in this world by knocking this braided baka. Too bad you can't permanently rid of his brand of injustice," Wufei said rather hopefully.

The other pilots were surprised and Heero was feeling jealous. Relena was still sulking over Serena's presence.

"Thank you." Serena replied to the good looking Chinese guy with a painful looking ponytail and black eyes.

"I'm Serena Tsukino. Heero, introduce us." She stated.

"Hnn," Heero began, causing Serena to smile. " That bakayarou you just punched was Duo Maxwell; the blonde is Quatre Winner; the chinese guy who just complimented you is Chang Wufei and the other brunette with the long bang is Trowa Barton. You should know Ms. Relena Peacecraft." He then fell silent.

"It was nice meeting y'all but I can't stay and chat. I'm here to get the snacks for our picnic." Serena said regretfully.

"Picnic!! Can we come, can we come," burst out Duo after quickly regaining his senses.

Serena let out the most angelic sound he had ever heard. He had most certainly missed it. He had missed everything about her every single day she was gone. Now the merciless fates had sent her to tempt him. The ever bothersome Relena Peacecraft was still on his case. He had never had any interest in her but somehow in her deranged mind they were a couple. Disgusting!!

He was not pleased at Duo's behaviour. First he calls her 'babe' then he tries to wheedle an invitation from her. This was an injustice! Heero stopped his thoughts in shock. Injustice? 'Man, I've been hanging out with Wufei way too much.'

Still irked, he listened for her answer. He watched her cock her head in that endearing way of hers as she appeared to consider Duo's request. She gazed thoughtfully at them all, her eyes passing over him unseeingly, his only consolation the fact that they passed often. Duo, as usual, tried his best to sway her with his puppy dog face. An expression which had won Quatre's sisters over many times.

Relena sat next to 'her man' and fumed silently. As in the way of the more intuitive sex, she could tell that there was something between them boiling away below the surface. What Heero had ever seen in her she did not know, especially when he had always had her at his disposal. So what if she had dabbled with others while she waited; he could not expect her to ignore her needs. **He** certainly had not ignored his.(pity she doesn't know how much like a whore she sounds)

Serena took her time to decide. Looking at Heero quite often was unnerving because he seemed to be staring straight at her each time, willing her to say no. Then she looked at Relena leaning so close to him that it should be illegal. That rekindled her ire and she looked at Duo with a flirtatious smile.

"Sure. I'm sure my friends won't have a problem with that. Are the rest of agreeable with this?" she queried, aware that what Duo might wish would not be the same as theirs.

"Join a bunch of weak onnas for a waste of time? Hah! I don't wish to be there."

"Are you certain we won't be imposing?" asked Quatre.

"The girls will like you guys. You're all kawaii. But Wufei, don't be so certain that we're all weak." she warned.

"If you're sure then we'll come. **All** of us." responded Quatre with emphasis on the all. Trowa had no objections while Wufei sputtered out his typical phrases. (I don't have to tell you that. You should know them all by now)

"But I can't go," objected Relena. "I've an appointment that can not be disregarded. Heero, you're going to take me, right?"

"Hnn." Heero gave her one of his most lethal death glares. Too bad she would not drop dead from it.

"I guess that settles it," Serena told Relena with a superior smirk women give each other when they get the guy. (Remember Toni Braxton's song 'He Wasn't Man Enough For Me'. Even better if you saw the music video)

Noticing the exchange, Heero chose to ignore it. He would do anything to stay away from Relena, more so when there was a chance of them being alone together. The last time that happened, she almost raped him. He still got chills when he thought about that night.

Relena got up in a fit of rage and left. She would find a way to get back at that whore Serena even if it was the last thing she did. No one took her man away from her. She headed for Mamoru Chiba's apartment for comfort and plotted along the way. Her kind of comfort meant getting hot and sweaty yet it never occurred to her of how promiscuous her mannerisms were. Talk about ironic.

I'm going to finish this in one more chapter then I'll let you guys decide whether or not to do a sequel. I'm sure I'll leave room for that. To be sure enough of you read this I'm posting it on my story Body Swapped. That way, if any requests to lengthen or create a sequel are made, I will make it into a separate fic.

My writer's block is still around so I'm gonna start typing up the beginnings of fics that I wrote by hand. I think I'll do the shorter one first. I'm halfway through with it so I can start my typing now. That way I can post regularly. Oh, and I need advice on how to play poker. There's a poker scene in a chapter between the G-boys minus Heero. You'll find out where he is when you read. I'll start this weekend. Expect the chapter on Sunday.

Wish I could stay longer but I gotta go get ready for bed so I can wake up early and do my homework. It was nice writing again even if it's slow going. School has just messed me up. Adios amigos!!

Ja ne.


	2. Part Two

Hey, I'm back and very upset but I won't let the severe **lack** of reviews bother me. I feel so unappreciated. (;_;) You guys don't like my writing. Well I don't care. At least three people do. I can't believe 'Redemption' got more reviews, then again I did get a few reviews when it was posted in my 'Body Swapped' fic as a side story. Unfortunate some readers got confused thinking that it was part of 'Body Swapped' which it wasn't. So I'm gonna finish it now but I'll keep removing and reposting this part so that it gets maximum publicity. Smart, huh? : ) 

And I know I should get on with the fic. I'm listening to Eminem right now. Great inspiration but I'm gonna have to switch to love songs. Much better for something romantic. Like Selena's 'Dreaming of You'. Man, she was a great singer.

* Holds sword above head in the usual manner before charging * On with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

**Fortune's Gift **

_Lilaclight_

Heero still could not figure out why he went along. He was anxious about meeting her friends. When they had been together they had been by themselves. No outside interferences except for her cousin, Minako, and her sister, Hotaru but they had approved of the relationship. He had never been quite sure why.

The braided baka was walking besides Serena and she was laughing at whatever he was saying. She should have been looking at him with her glorious smile, not laughing with that bakayarou.(Heero jealous of Duo. What a thought!!) 

Heero had tried not to think of her all the while they had been apart but he had not succeeded, and now there she was to tempt him. He could not get over the fact that she was there. She should have still been on the earth. What she was doing here he did not want to know and tried not to care. Too bad it was not working.

He sent them a quick glance up front. They had decided to walk to the park instead of driving. Serena had had much influence in the decision. She had a kawaii pout and face with hopeful eyes that put Duo's to shame. They had not stood a chance. Memories of how often she had pulled that face on him came flooding back. So many things he had done then that he would have never tried on his own. Serena had brought out the devil in him; she had made him human for those few months he had spent with her.

Serena laughed at the joke Duo made but her heart was not truly in it. Sure Duo was funny and interesting. She could sense that his comical façade hid a scarred soul. The result of years of hardship. Heero had turned out differently, more of an introvert than anything but beneath it all they shared similar pasts. That was why Duo had told her he considered Heero to be his best friend. Little did he know that almost a year before Heero had told her the same thing.(meaning that Duo thought they were best friends)

Serena came out of her reverie to notice that she was approaching the park. She constantly marvelled about how they made trees grow on the colonies. Everything seemed so similar to Earth that she was not as homesick as she expected but as the saying goes, 'There's no place like home'. Not matter how similar the colonies were, she still missed the little things like the wind blowing in her hair and the rain and thunderstorms.

"There they are," she said while pointing to her friends. They were waiting for her just of the main pathway.

Duo let out a wolf whistle when he saw the beauties that awaited them. He was very much impressed. They were long legged with awesome figures. The only letdown was that there was a guy present. He was tall with short sandy blonde hair and had an athletic figure, lithe and well muscled. Next to him was an aqua-haired beauty with eyes that reminded him of the ocean. To his left stood a short black haired girl with deep violet eyes and an air of fragility. There were two girls with waist length hair. One was blonde and the other was a raven haired fire cracker, if he was accurate in his guess. Last but not least was a navy blue haired babe with deep blue eyes that sparkled with intelligence.

"Where have you been Odango Atama!! Can't you for once be on time?!" snapped Rei.

"Never mind that," inserted Minako. "Who are these cuties with you?"

Wufei immediate began to spew words of insult and complaints of injustice, which definitely drew Rei's attention away from Serena. Duo's reaction was to introduce himself with a wink.

"I'm Duo Maxwell, a.ka. Shinigami but you pretty ladies can call me whatever you like."

"Baka, lay off Michiru and Hotaru. They're under my protection." warned Haruka. 

"Sure man, whatever you say."

Haruka gave him a pleased smile. Once more someone was fooled into thinking she was a guy. Michiru smiled indulgently and signalled to Duo not to take Haruka too seriously. Hotaru just frowned.

"You good for nothing konoyaru!!!! Who do you think you are calling women weak!!" came Rei's enraged shout. She was ready to attack poor Wufei whose ear had just gotten blasted off.

"Would you please stop fighting. Excuse him for his attitude. He is not accustomed to women." apologized Quatre.

"Would you please behave and let me introduce everyone!" Serena commanded. Ofcourse, her friends immediately quieted down.

"You've already met Duo, that sexist pig was Chang Wufei, the kawaii blonde is Quatre Winner, the still quiet guy with the bang is Trowa Barton and this expressionless fellow is Heero Yui. You two already know him." She said, indicating Hotaru and Minako.

"Hey Heero. What's up? It's been ages." greeted Minako.

Hotaru nodded at him. She was aware of the circumstances under which they had parted.

"Hnn."

"These hotties I know you're dying to check out are Hotaru Tomoe, Haruka Te'noh, Michiru Kaiou , Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno and Minako Aino." Serena continued with a grin.

"Hello. Will you be joining us," asked Ami.

"Yup," responded Duo with a wink at Minako.

"If that's no problem." added Quatre.

"No way," denied Minako. "It's about time these girls found boyfriends. Ehh Haruka?" She gave Haruka a conspirational wink.

"Not me, I've already got what I need." She replied with a mischievous smirk.

The boys looked at her suspiciously and tried to figure out what she meant by that. Duo was quite clueless and did not bother with it. He wanted to check out Minako. As each guy figured it out, the girls serious expressions slowly turned to one of mirth. Quatre had turned so red that underwater, his face would have been mistaken as a lobster. Trowa's jaw had dropped open as he starred at Haruka in shock and Wufei was shocked speechless. His expression was so comical that Rei had to let her laughter loose. Heero's reaction was subtler but Serena still noticed it. She smiled at him when he glanced at her and just for a second she saw an answering smile in his eyes.

"Yes.. that's.. right." Haruka gasped out between laughs in response to the poor guys unspoken question.

Duo looked at them as if they were losing their minds and asked, "Why are you laughing? Why don't I know the joke?"

"That's because you haven't realised yet that Haruka's a girl," giggled Hotaru.

"WHAT!!!" exclaimed Duo. "But that mean that he…no she and…Michiru are, no that's wrong. Are you? I mean… Michiru… and Haruka, that's not possible." he stammered.

"Oh yes it is," replied Serena with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Just then a terrified shriek pierced through the air putting everyone on the alert. Dropping whatever they were holding they all ran I the direction of the scream. What met their eyes when they got to the scene ha them all skidding to a halt. Before them was a girl lying on the ground and looking down at her was a…

I'm too tired. I still have to finish chapter 8 of Body Swapped. So this will be through in two more chapters. At least guys get more to read. Please review anyway. I'm so tired I can't think straight. I'm going in circles here. Oh well, I hope you liked the cliffie. I'm terrible at those but with practice I'll get better. And don't worry, this fic will be revised in a few months.

Ja ne.


	3. Part Three

Hey peeps. I'm back with the third chapter and I still have pitiful reviews. I feel so unloved (;_;). Anyhoo, I would love to get requests. Please send requests. Requests for a sequel are welcome. Can't you guys see it? Please review and make requests!!!!!!! Be nice to a sweetie like me. I'm a new writer.

Duo: yeah!! Be nice to Lilac. If it wasn't for her you would not have this cool fic to read. I never knew Hee-man could be so "emotional". (^_~)

Heero: Omae o kuroso. (Pulls out gun) 

Wufei: The baka's right. You are weak in this fic. At least with Body Swapped you're strong even if you're in a girls body. Get a hold of yourself and start acting like a man. 

Lilac: Ignore them my love. If you want the girl, go for her. Never listen to a sexist kusoyaru like Wufei. Or a senseless bakayarou like Duo. (*o*) Doesn't that remind you of a chick. It's soooo cute. 

Wufei: That ugly thing? Get a hold of yourself onna!! 

Lilac: Is Wuffie upset? Don't worry, Lilac will take good care of you. 

Duo, Heero, Wufei: Huh? * give Lilac weird looks * 

Lilac: Oh begone with you!! Let me finish this fic. Ssssshhhhooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Scat!!!!!!!! 

Duo, Heero, Wufei (Disappear into thin air.) 

A few details I forgot. All G-boys are 25. Serena is 24. Hotaru, 20, Haruka 27, Michiru 26, Ami, Minako and Rei 25. Relena is 25 and she's some teen idol who needed bodyguards so the G-boys came. She wants Heero. She's doing Mamoru and Mamoru wants Serena. Sailor Senshi do not exist, I think. Still not sure. If there is a sequel I'll give more details. 

Disclaimer: No own anything except plot. Oh and the creature. 

**_Fortune's Gift _**

_Lilaclight_

_Part Three_

Last time… 

Just then a terrified shriek pierced through the air putting everyone on the alert. Dropping whatever they were holding they all ran I the direction of the scream. What met their eyes when they got to the scene ha them all skidding to a halt. Before them was a girl lying on the ground and looking down at her was a…

Now…

"How the hell did **that** get here!!!!" Duo exclaimed, making no move to help the fallen girl. Instead he pointed in horrified fascination as a big cat, a black jaguar with silver stripes on it's head, prepared to eat her. That was what it looked like to him.

"Kali!!! Come here!!!" commanded Serena.

The boys looked at her in surprise. That dangerous animal was hers? Such a Tenshi should not have a pet that dangerous. It could turn on her. They warily eyed the jaguar as it approached.

"Kali, I thought I left you in the apartment. What are you doing here? The explanation had better be a good one." Serena said sternly, forgetting that there were others present. She had been so scared when she had heard the scream.

_'I'm sorry Sere but being cooped up in the apartment all day is no fun. Can't I stay with you guys? Pretty please.'_ Replied Kali telepathically.

_'If you really wanted to come then why didn't you take your human form?'_ queried Serena.

_'I was in my human form but I sensed danger so I changed. Then I heard a scream and when I got here she was already on the ground. You guys arrived while I was sniffing her.'_ Explained Kali.

'_Okay. Then you can stay but it'll have to be like that. I wonder what attacked her?' _Serena added almost vaguely.

_'A hunter. She's been with one like us and his scent is still on her. That's why the hunter thought she was one of us.'_ Kali provided.

(boy, this fic seems to have a life of it's own. If things continue at this rate, I may have to change the title of this fic)

_'There's a hunter around?!!' _Serena exclaimed. _'Kuso!!! __Hey guys, we've got to be on our guard now. There's a hunter in town.' _Serena informed the others. 

_'Hai'_ they all acknowledged, careful not to get the guys suspicious. Unlike Serena, they had not forgotten their presence. 

The guys stood there watching Serena, waiting for her to say something. All they saw was a girl kneeling eye level with a jaguar with a slight frown marring her otherwise perfect features. It seemed as if a silent communication was passing between the two. Ofcourse that was impossible. 

Heero knew exactly what she was doing. He could to, being only a hybrid. The catch of that was he could only change on a full moon. Then if he found a pure-blooded life-mate, he could change whenever he wanted. He thought he had found that in Serena until… 

He stopped the thought from completing itself. The memory would only cause him pain. He still felt the betrayal deep within, eating away at him constantly. Everyone left him; his, mother, his father, his friends, her. At least he had new comrades but he had made sure not to get too attached to them.

He also knew what had Serena frowning. He never liked to see her frown. It was somehow a crime for her to frown. He could smell the hunter's scent as well as the scent of who she had been with. He knew both. The latter was one he would never forget. He doubted that Serena recognised it though. She would be more concerned with the hunter's scent. 

Quatre cleared his throat to bring everyone's attention to him. The muttering girls glared at him before masking their expressions. Serena got up and beckoned to them. 

"C'mon guys, help me wake her up." She ordered. 

"Why should we? That pet of yours probably harmed her. We should let you get arrested for this." Wufei condemned. " Baka onna." 

"A konoyaru like you knows nothing about what just happened so shut the hell up!!!!!!" Rei exploded in rage. 

Although Serena seemed oblivious to whom the first scent clinging mainly to the girl's lower regions belonged to, they were not. Just thinking about the bastard and all the pain he had caused them angered her and Wufei was the one to get the brunt of her anger. Not that he did not deserve it. 

Ami, Haruka and Hotaru growled at him warningly. He immediately took heed and shut up. 

"Wow!! How did you guys do that!! You gortta teach me. Anything to get Wu-man here off my back." Duo said excitedly. (Hyper, ain't he?) 

"Maxwell!!!!!!! How many times must I tell you my name is WUFEI!!!!! W-U-F-E-I!" Wufei exploded. He pulled out his katana, which he never went anywhere without and ran after Duo. Unfortunately for him, Duo had taken refuge behind Rei. (Smart Duo) 

There was no way Wufei would challenge Rei. Not now anyway. She was intimidating for a female. And he was too honourable to hit a girl. (Yeah right) He put away his katana and promised Duo death to his braid before the day was out. 

While all this drama was taking place the poor girl (let's call her Dorothy) was groggily trying to stand. Serena was at her side assisting her pathetic attempts. Soon she was on her feet and able to tell the true story. Which was not much from her point of view. 

"This guy came out of nowhere and attacked me. He was so swift that I could not defend myself, which I'm pretty good at . Then I felt something hit my head and everything went black. Next thing I know, I'm listening to shouting." Dorothy said. 

"Did you see his face?" inquired Trowa. 

"Yeah but the strangest thing is that I can't remember what he looked like. It's as if there's something blocking my memory." Dorothy puzzled. 

"Hhhn," Trowa said thoughtfully. (wonder if he knows something?) 

Dorothy glanced at her watch and gasped in shock. 

"Oh damn! I've gotta go or I'll be late for work." 

Without so much as a thank you or goodbye, she ran off leaving some very puzzled people behind. 

"Okay, now who's up for food?" Duo asked, his attention on his empty stomach. Everyone sweatdropped and gave him an incredulous stare, except Heero and Trowa. He glared and Trowa shook his head. 

Somehow, the guys had found themselves pairing up with the girls during the picnic. Not that they minded. It was nice to have a pretty girl by your side once in a while. The only two unhappy people were Heero and Wufei. ( surely I needn't say who they're paired with) Heero was trying his best to ignore her while he was getting pissed off by her flirting with the others, especially Duo. Wasn't Hotaru enough for him? 

Serena was putting on a show strictly for Heero's benefit. She was hurting so much inside. He had not trusted her and that had gravely wounded her on the inside. Now that wound was getting bigger than she thought it could. She was still trying to figure out what had really gone wrong. She had told him she loved him, she had done everything she could to help him yet he had not placed his trust in her. She was thankful that they had never bonded and become life-mates in the way of their kind. It would have killed her when he left. 

Unknown to the estranged lovers, their friends were plotting their reunion. Quatre, although empathic, was as tough as nail when he needed to be. He turned to Minako and whispered into her ear. Minako then forwarded the message to Ami who sent it to Rei and so it went until the only ones who were unaware were Serena and Heero. 

Duo was in total agreement. He wanted his best bud to feel better and to have the love he had never had when he was younger. Serena was perfect for him. She could make him human again. Trowa was also in agreement but he wondered about Heero's reaction if he found them out. The only person with objections was Wufei. He complained that if Yui had wanted to be with her then he would have gotten with her already. There was no way he would interfere but glares from Rei made him hastily change his mind. 

Now, the reason for all the taping and whispering going unnoticed was that the two were so engrossed in ignoring each other and pretending that everything was okay. Well, they were in for a surprise. Today fate was smiling down at them and they had a chance which they may never get again. Their friends were going to make sure that they made the most of it and be happy. 

"Let's play a game,' suggested Duo with mischievous grin after stuffing himself full of food. 

"Alright!!!!!" exclaimed Minako. 

"Fine," agreed the others. 

"What game shall we play?" asked Ami. 

"Uh…" Duo said, scratching his head as he tried to think. 

"How about hide and seek?" Hotaru proposed. 

"Yeah!! Why not," Duo said, thrilled at the chance to play one of his favourite games from as a kid. 

The others seemed to give it lots of thought while Heero nor Usagi cared about the game they played. As long as it limited contact between them. After a while the others slowly agreed, one after the other. It looked like Haruka only agreed because Michiru had. Usagi immediately knew what they were up to. A little making out during hide and seek was fun, particularly due to the risk of being caught. 

Heero and Usagi saw nothing suspicious in the decision. In fact it seemed like a way to hide from each other's presence. To gather strength. They agreed without hesitation. 

Well let us see how wrong they were. 

How was that? This whole document consists of six pages and I'm now dead tired. Expect the last chapter next week. And for those of you wondering about Kali, well she's taking a nap but she was told. As for what they are, I still have to give them a name. Any suggestions readers? 

I'm so happy right now. I've passed the 2000 word mark. The whole document, from my Ans on top to the end surpasses 2000 words. Be pleases. Be happy. At least there's more to read. 

Thank you to my few reviewers. As I've said constantly, I'm open to requests. Enough requests = action = fic for readers to read. Lovely equation. "Learn it, Live it, Love it." Think you can guess the movie this line came from? It's a cool movie that I love watching. Especially towards the end. If you do guess correctly, you'll get a prize. Good luck. As you can see, I don't think you can guess the movie. 

Anyhoo, I gots to go upload. Till next time. 

Ja ne. 


	4. Part Four

Okay folks, I know I've kept you guys waiting long but I'm back with some questions, some answers and a new chapter. If a disclaimer is desired backtrack to the first chapter. You know what I'll do next time, I'll make my first chapter a disclaimer then move on with the story. Anyways, you want to know what I've decided for the fic. Well, here it is:

The story will be lengthened and I will try to make it more complex. There will be more pairings and you guys get to vote for all except Hotaru and Duo. Voting will go on for five chapters. Serena and Heero will not get together in this chapter during the lovely game of hide and seek. That way I'll be able to give you guys some more twists. And I want you to take a guess on who the hunter was as well as a name for what they are. Only one reviewer bothered to try. Thank you PS&PS4Ever! . As for the reviewer who did not know what I meant, let me give it to you bluntly. Dorothy had been having sex with someone. He was a were animal like Serena and the others which explains the mistaken scent thingy. Have I missed anything? If so, you can inform me in the reviews.

Now for the moment you've all been waiting for...(drums in background)

**_Fortune's Gift _**

_Lilaclight_

_Part Four_

_Last time..._

"How about hide and seek?" Hotaru proposed. 

"Yeah!! Why not," Duo said, thrilled at the chance to play one of his favourite games from as a kid. 

The others seemed to give it lots of thought while Heero nor Usagi cared about the game they played. As long as it limited contact between them. After a while the others slowly agreed, one after the other. It looked like Haruka only agreed because Michiru had. Usagi immediately knew what they were up to. A little making out during hide and seek was fun, particularly due to the risk of being caught. 

Heero and Usagi saw nothing suspicious in the decision. In fact it seemed like a way to hide from each other's presence. To gather strength. They agreed without hesitation. 

Well let us see how wrong they were. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Now..._

Serena was asking the Gods how in the world she had gotten herself into this situation. Here she was holed up in a tree with the man that she had once loved only to have him betray her. Kami-sama, but he was more of a bishounen than she remembered and all her instincts cried out for her to become his. Why, oh why did he have to go and ruin everything that they had had together?

Heero was silently praying for courage and strength, strength to control his baser instincts and to not try to claim Serena as his own. She was so close to him that her scent was all that he smelled. The sweet scent of nature at its wildest clung to her like a perfume and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her warmth. Courage was what he needed to go on. How else was he expected to be in such close quarters with her and not breakdown? He, the 'Perfect Soldier', still susceptible to her deadly charms and she did not even know it. He counted himself as very lucky.

'Never forget what she did to you.' he reminded himself forcefully as a glance at her had him weak kneed with longing. He remembered the day like it was yesterday, the day he had walked in on them.

_~*~Flashback~*~_

Heero was moving swiftly down the corridor towards his beloved's room. The night seemed brighter and the air fresher. Everything seemed to be celebrating his happiness. He had found his life-mate, his one true love. Tonight was the night he would claim as his kind did. She would be his forever even in death.

As he neared the room, the muffled sounds of what seemed to be a struggle filled his ears. He quickened his pace and set off in a run down the corridor. He burst into Serena's bedroom and broke the hinges of the door in the process. The sight that met his eyes startled him into silence and he felt his heart break right there and then. 

There before him on Serena's four poster, queen sized bed lay her and Darien Shields tangled up in the sheets like a pair of lovers. It was obvious from the scent in the room that they had been having sex and a very guilty factor was that Serena appeared to be naked beneath the sheets. Serena was looking straight into his eyes pleadingly, begging him to understand. Oh he understood alright. He understood that she was just using him. The sense of betrayal overloaded his senses and with a yell of pure pain and rage he attacked Darien Shields. After successfully beating him up he turned to Serena who was still gazing at him. The look of betrayal she was giving him pushed him over the edge.

'How dare she feel betrayed by me over that fool she gave herself to!! He deserved what he got.' Heero's mind said in a furious whisper.

With a snarl, Heero launched himself at her and forcefully held her down. Then he proceeded to give her what she had desired so much. Him in her bed. He brutally raped her, or so it started. After only minutes, his bruising kisses and painful grips had turned into hot, passionate kisses that ignited Serena's passion and tender caresses that had Serena writhing under him. This was not supposed to happen. 

They had joined so completely that he had never wanted to let her go at that instant. They had moved in the age old rhythm that many before them had learned and they spiraled upwards towards their climax, towards the heavens from which their kind had been born. Heero spilled his seed inside of her and then lay comatose on her also worn out body before recovering his senses. He had never been so disgusted by his actions in ages. He leapt off the bed and collected his discarded clothing, leaving behind a sleeping Serena.

'Dr.J was correct. I should never let my emotions control my actions. They have only made me weak.'

Heero had disappeared for six months after that before rejoining the bodyguard agency that he and his former assassins had formed. He had never seen her again until today and by then his sense of betrayal had only grown in magnitude as well as his shame in his behaviour

_~*~End Flashback~*~_

(I have absolutely no memory of the rating I gave this story of mine but it shouldn't be too low. I hope. I haven't done the hardcore stuff yet.)

Heero eyes cleared as his mind once again returned to the present, to his current situation up in a tree. (this scene brings to mind a children's game. Heero and Serena sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.... You get the picture right? *insane giggle*) Serena did not seem to be paying him any attention. 

'At least she isn't paired with the braided baka.' his mind consoled him.

He had no idea why he was feeling so possessive towards Serena. He should have been over her by now. He had no claim on her, they meant nothing to each other; not anymore. 'Scratch that. You mean nothing to her but she's **everything** to you' his mind taunted him mercilessly. He had come to think over the years that his mind was a bonafide sadist while he was nothing more than an emotionless soldier. He sure had it good in his life.

Serena couldn't take the silence. She was a social creature and listening to his breathing and smelling his enchantingly masculine scent was driving her up a wall. It did not mattered that he had betrayed her then used her. At least he had done her a slight favour by making sure other males would not try to claim her, not that Darien seemed to get the hint. How she wanted to beat that man to a pulp! After all he had done to her, he was still out to do more. He was obsessed. That was the only logical explanation.

Sighing softly, Serena turned to Heero and tried to make small talk. 

"So Heero, what have you been up to? I see you have a new flame."

"One, that bitch is not mine nor will she ever be mine. I don't want her. As for what I've been up to, why do you care? You're a whore plain and simple." Heero said in his chilliest monotone.

"Fine, be that way!!!!!! You never really trusted me at all, did you? I'm sure as hell happy that we broke up!! You know why?" Serena raged. At the silence she received from Heero, she continued her little monologue. "Because then I'd have been permanently bonded to a man who was not born whole. A man who was a hypocrite and and a f**king asshole!!!"

With those words, Serena leapt from the tree and did a triple back flip with a turn in midair so that she landed on her feet facing the direction in which she wanted to run. Escaping Heero's presence was all that she had in mind. He was breaking her heart all over again.

Heero watched Serena run away from him and was filled with sorrow. He could feel her pain. It was almost palpable, a force that threatened to tear his insides apart. She had been wrong about one thing He had trusted her and she had destroyed that trust. He, who had never trusted anyone but his fellow assassins from Team Gundam, had allowed his guard down and trusted her.

With a heavy hearted sigh, Heero jumped from the tree to land in a crouched position on the ground. Straightening, he scanned his surroundings for observers and found what he was looking for. Ignoring them, Heero trudged home with a troubled mind. 

_Back at the Park..._

Michiru was having a hard time holding back Haruka. She was determine to go after Heero and do him some bodily harm which 'would knock some sense into him' as she had said quote for quote.

Ami was growling threateningly at anyone who tried to come near her. She had heard what Heero had told Serena and she was not at pleased. He had insulted her friend's virtue and he deserved to die but Serena would have never forgiven her if she did anything to harm him. Besides, harming him would indirectly kill Serena and as clan leader, her death would not be appreciated.

Hotaru was watching the tree with sorrow filled eyes. She felt so sorry for the two of them. She knew that they still loved each other but were just to stubborn to admit that they had made a mistake and let things happen as it was before. What they needed was a good push in the right direction and a pair of handcuffs each so that they could be stuck there.

The G-team was curious about the way the girls worked. There they were acting like they had heard whatever it was that Heero had told Serena when that was impossible without electronical, state of the art equipment. Duo was finding it really amusing that Haruka has to be restrained by her lover and that her target was the perfect soldier. Wufei was heard muttering his usual insulting phrases while Rei was taking out her rage on his head. A very painful awakening for the dozing assassin.

Quatre was feeling more enrage than he had ever felt. He could sense the feelings oozing off the couple but they had refused to speak civilly to the each other. The emotions attacking his mental shield was slowly breaking it down and the effects of all that chaos was setting him on edge. Trowa was his usual silent self and was instead catching up on lost sleep just as Wufei was. (Fat chance! *skeptical snort heard* )

Minako was staring thoughtfully at the trunk of a tree for the longest while. Things had not gone as planned which meant that something very serious had caused their breaking up. This left room for a girl's sleepover with boys, the perfect setting to share confidences.

"Guys." she said softly but no one paid her any mind.

"Guys!" she said a little more forcefully than before. Still she was ignored.

"GUYS!!!"she screamed at last. That certainly got their attention.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, which when summed up was simply chaotic , and stared at her expectantly albeit a bit warily. The only person not present was Kali. She had decided to follow Serena to offer her comfort and support. Kali had slipped away unnoticed by them all.

"What is it now, Mina-chan?" asked Rei.

"I've a great idea on how we can find out exactly what had happened!"

"And how do you expect to accomplish that, onna?" Wufei asked rudely only to grunt out in pain as a fist came crashing into his face.

"Dang, Wu-man! You sure are getting beaten up by a girl today. Must be that bad luck time of the month for you." joked Duo before he had to take off at full speed with Wufei hot on his trail, katana in hand.

Those left behind sweat dropped at the sight and Quatre hung his head in frustration. When would they ever stop? Poor Quatre was beginning to feel like a parent.

Minako noisily cleared her throat to turn the others attention back to her. When she was certain that all eyes were on her, she continued brightly.

"We could have a sleepover and the guys could come over in the morning to take us out to breakfast. That way we have all night to try to convince Serena to tell us exactly what happened between them."

"It has potential." Ami began. "But first we have to convince her to come to the sleepover."

"No need for that. We're bringing the sleepover to her. It'll be at her house." Minako supplied.

"It seems as if you've given this some extended thought, Ms.Minako." Quatre said causing the blonde to turn a rosy red.

"Thank you and you don't have to call me that. Just call me Mina-chan or Minako."

"Okay, Minako." Quatre replied. He just couldn't bring himself to call her Mina-chan. It was way too familiar for his gentlemanly tastes.

Minako flashed him a bright smile which had the young Arab blushing like a schoolboy. (he's sooo kawaii!!)

"Back to the topic at hand please." ordered Haruka. "Koneko was hurt and now we're trying to fix it. Things could go wrong and make the situation worse"

"That and you'd never be caught dead or alive in a night gown." teased Michiru in an effort to lighten the mood.

Her comment received a chuckles from the girls present as they tried to picture Haruka in a night gown. All attempts were successful but the picture they came up with was hilarious. The tomboy would look so out of place wearing one of those shear materials that most nightgown designers favoured. (can you honestly picture Haruka in a frilly see- through night gown?)

The boys looked on a bit baffled. they honestly did not get the joke. Plus it was a bit unnerving for Quatre to be standing in a group of so many girls and there were only two of them. It did not matter that he had 29 sisters. He'd never been around a large group of them for extended periods of time. Come to think about it, he did not know what most of his sisters looked like.

"We still need to prepare. Night comes in three hours and if we want to have this sleepover tonight, we had better get our asses moving." Ami mentioned.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want to be late for our sleepover. By the way, where's Kali?" queried Rei.

"She went after Serena." Hotaru supplied eagerly.

"Oh. Good, at least she's not alone." Rei said.

"People, it's now or never. Get moving!" Ami declared. 'Honestly some people are so disorganized.'

"Don't get all your jewelry in a packet!" muttered Minako as she and the girls gathered together on one side and the boys were left to the other side. They had a mission now, to protect Relena and it was Duo and Trowa's turn to play bodyguard. Poor Duo was wishing he could be anywhere else but there in the bitches presence.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Quatre said. 

"Yes. Here's the address. Come over at 8 o'clock tomorrow night and bring lots of cash. Remember who you're doing this for." Michiru advised. Haruka nodded her agreement and the rest of the girls followed. 

As the girls were turning to go, a scream of terror was heard through out the forest and no one moved as they were intrigued and frozen by the yell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not the braid, please Wu-man. I'm begging you not to chop it off."

"SSHINE!!!!!!!!!! Why can't you just stay still so I can chop off that braid and I wouldn't have to deal with it again later."

"STAY AWAY YOU CHILD OF DARKNESS!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Keep your distance!!"

Finally a sound of metal hitting wood was heard.

I'm ending here. Too tired. Kali's one year younger than Haruka. I need to know, which fic do you guys want finished first. Body Swapped or this one. Vote. If I get enough reviews, An Unlikely Bond will be completed first. I just want to know which of the two to concentrate more on.

The next chapter for Body Swapped will be out by tomorrow.

Here are the Potential couples:

Haruka/Michiru

Haruka/Wufei

Haruka/Hunter

Haruka/A new guy

Kali/Trowa

Kali/Hunter

Kali/Zechs

Michiru/Quatre

Michiru/Trowa

Ami/Trowa

Ami/Zechs

Ami/Wufei

Ami/Quatre

Rei/Wufei

Rei/Hunter

Rei/Duo

Minako/Duo

Minako/Quatre

Minako/A new guy

That's it for now. Vote for the couple you want. And for the fic you want me to complete first. Goodnight and sweet dreams.

Ja ne.


	5. Part Five

**_Fortune's Gift _**

_Lilaclight_

_**Part Five**_

_Last time..._

"Fine, be that way!!!!!! You never really trusted me at all, did you? I'm sure as hell happy that we broke up!! You know why?" Serena raged. At the silence she received from Heero, she continued her little monologue. "Because then I'd have been permanently bonded to a man who was not born whole. A man who was a hypocrite and and a f**king asshole!!!"

With those words, Serena leapt from the tree and did a triple back flip with a turn in midair so that she landed on her feet facing the direction in which she wanted to run. Escaping Heero's presence was all that she had in mind. He was breaking her heart all over again.

Heero watched Serena run away from him and was filled with sorrow. He could feel her pain. It was almost palpable, a force that threatened to tear his insides apart. She had been wrong about one thing He had trusted her and she had destroyed that trust. He, who had never trusted anyone but his fellow assassins from Team Gundam, had allowed his guard down and trusted her.

With a heavy hearted sigh, Heero jumped from the tree to land in a crouched position on the ground. Straightening, he scanned his surroundings for observers and found what he was looking for. Ignoring them, Heero trudged home with a troubled mind. 

_ ~8~8~8~8__________________________________________________________________8~8~8~8~_

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Quatre said. 

"Yes. Here's the address. Come over at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning and bring lots of cash. Remember who you're doing this for." Michiru advised. Haruka nodded her agreement and the rest of the girls followed. 

As the girls were turning to go, a scream of terror was heard through out the forest and no one moved as they were intrigued and frozen by the yell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not the braid, please Wu-man. I'm begging you not to chop it off."

"SSHINE!!!!!!!!!! Why can't you just stay still so I can chop off that braid and I wouldn't have to deal with it again later."

"STAY AWAY YOU CHILD OF DARKNESS!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Keep your distance!!"

Finally a sound of metal hitting wood was heard.

_ _______________________________________________________________________________________

_Now..._

At Darien's Apartment...

Finally sated, the pair of lovers parted from each other in a sensual afterglow that came from satisfying sexual activity, or more crudely put- f**king. The tall, dark haired man with deep midnight blue eyes got up from the huge bed that was covered in black satin sheets and picked up the woman's clothes. Throwing them at her, he indicated that she should leave. That request was met with blatant objection.

"Why is it that everytime I come here you don't let me stay after we do the dirty deed?" the woman asked in her snobbishly whiny, high pitched voice.

Darien winced in pain as his sensitive ears were brutally assualted by Relena's bitchy voice. And he was quite aware that she was barely scratching the surface with that tone of voice. The only reason he was with her was for the sex and the updates on his rival that she revelled in providing him.

"That's because spending time to get to know you is unappealing to me." he answered roughly. Sometimes she really made him want to kill her.

"So? What's wrong with a little socialising? It's not as if that slut you keep pining over will come back to you." Relena sneered.

"Shut up you f**cking bitch!! You should talk. Heero's never going to come to you no matter what happens. He sees you for what you are. A washed up slut who'll give it to anyone." Darien said in a cruelly cold voice.

Relena skin was spotted with red splotches that made her look even more unappealing at the moment. Her cornflower blue eyes had darkened in her anger and her wheat blonde hair was spilled carelessly over her shoulders, hiding her slightly sagging breasts from his view. (too much use, the breasts that is) With a scream of insane rage, Relena launched herself ina futile attack at Darien. 

Darien grunted in annoyance as he pushed the bitch off him and slammed her into a beige wall. He really could understand why Heero did not like her and sympathised with him. Who in their right mind would want **her** chasing relentlessly after them. Now Serena, there was a tenshi fit to be pursued. He could also see where Heero's attraction to **his **intended mate had come from. She was indeed an irresistible tenshi. 

Relena slammed into the wall and felt the pain spread throughout her body like a wildfire. She felt like most, if not all, of her bones had been broken by the impact. Vindictive as always, Relena vowed for revenge. How dare he, a worthless swine, an animal, refuse her! She was one of the most popular figures in the world of fashion, a teen idol and he kept refusing her like she was nothing more than trash! (Don't ask. I know she doesn't really have what can even remotely be called a fashion sense but let's pretend that she does for the sake of the fic.)

"Oh Darien love, I've a bit of info that could save you some trouble." she said in another annoying tone of voice, the sing-song one that made her sound like an escapee from a mental asylum. (she is one. how anyone let her be their leader is mind baffling. couldn't they recognize the signs?)

"What?" Darien responded derisively. He had had enough of her company and was refraining himself from taking her by her neck and throwing her out. After all, he was a gentleman. (yeah, and I can speak greek as fluently as I speak english)

"Your prescious Serena is in town with some friends." Relena said with sickening sweetness. "And she's with Heero and the rest of my bodyguards having the time of their lives."

Relena had an evil smirk on her face, obviuosly expecting a violent reaction to the fact that his so called itooshi was with her Heero. (pardon the pun please) Darien gave her the exact opposite reaction from what she had been so eagerly expecting.

"Is that so?" Darien raised his eyebrows in mild interest. " I'm surprised that they managed to speak to each other after what happened last time." 

"They weren't speaking that much but you know Heero. Always the observant one and as silent as a monk with a vow of silence." Relena said not without pride. Her obssession with Hero Yui went bone deep and there was no way she was letting go, not without a fight.

"Hmm," mused Darien as a plan began to formulate in his head. "Relena-chan, it's late and the sun will soon be setting. Why don't you go home and I'll call you later after I organize everything." he suggested in an effort to rid his himself of her odious company.

"Will you stop that!!!" she shrieked in anger before stomping out in her birthday suit. The only thing that had gone her way for the day was when she had climaxed beneath Darien. 

Darien watched her go in amusement. He knew she would be back, she had to come back.

'5...4...3...2...1' he counted down under his breath and was rewarded with the sight of a petulant and sulky Relena slunking back into the room while trying to look hauty. 

Relena picked up her scattered articles of clothing and threw them over her shoulder in a hurry, only taking timeout to put on her underwear, a bright pink slutty reject that she had found in one of those shops that she favoured. With a scathing look at Darien that dared him to laugh, she got out of the room as fast as possible leaving behind an amused Darien.

'So you're in town my prescious kitty-cat. Soon you will be mine.' Darien thought with a malicious smirk before going back to bed to rest for the coming night. 

**Hunter's Lair...**

He was upset. The bastard had escaped him again. The girl had screamed, ruining all his plans and he had almost been caught. Sure at first he had thought that he had caught the bastard, that was until he saw the woman and smelt the fading scent on her. Another one of his whores. Darien Shields collected them like peole collected stamps.

Moving swiftly through the dim cavern that was his lair, he placed his dagger and crossbow in their designated places on the wall at the back of the lair where darkness reigned. All those weapons had been passed down from generation to generation, used to keep the balance between the shapeshifing beasts that roamed the earth posing as humans and humans themselves. The jeweled swords and the crossbow made of the finest oak and strongest metal. Arrows, the poisoned tips gleaming dully in the non existant light. One shot and the target was down.

A place that was only reached through teleportation, a very rare skill that mainly the few hunters alive had, the lair was his haven, an underground cavern located in a fixture deep within the earth.The hunter had made sure that his lair was comfortable, a firm mattressed queen sized bed with dark green cotton sheets and two large soft pillows in one corner with a small lamp on the bed side table on its left, a kitchen area that was stocked with canned foods in case of an emergency and a large training area that was perfect for his needs as well as a complete computer set-up with hardware and software programs that would have had Bill Gates weeping with envy. He was beyond hi-tech.

Flopping down on his bed, he closed his eyes momentarily and remebered the beautiful panther that had came to the girls rescue. The silver in it's fur had fascinated him to no end but he had had to leave or risk being attacked by the panther. It was a rare beauty, one that he would have loved to see again but feared that he would have to kill. He had to fulfill his duty and that meant destroying all pure blodded shapeshifters. They were not to be trusted.

Sometimes he wished that his duty had never been passed down to him. It was tiring and wearied his soul. Finding and destroying Darien Shields was proving to be more difficult than he had expected but he would succeed. And he sensed that the only way to find him was to follow that woman Dorothy around. She would be easy to find now that he had her scent and her business card.

With that in mind, the hunter got off the bed, teleported to Juubanni and headed for his apartment.

**On a Tree-lined Street...**

Heero walked slowly along the sidewalk, his interest held captive by the ethereal blonde that had walked away from him only minutes ago. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed the attention that one particular tall, slim, pale-haired man, walking deliberately in his path towards him, was giving him. The man appeared to be in his midtwenties, had a well muscled build that spoke of hard work or training and unusually long hair for a man that was left to flow freely down his back in an orderly manner while he had a wild array of bangs in front. They were, however, not as wild as Heero's. His crystal blue eyes were clear and as impenetrable as a stone wall. There was no way for one to tell what he was thinking.

"Heero Yui. I never thought that the day would come when you would not be aware of my presence so close to you." the man said in bland tones. 

"Zechs Marquis. I was wondering when you would show yourself...my friend." Heero replied, ignoring the jibe.

"Really? Something happened that should interest me?" Zechs inquired.

"You're already involved but you were careless." Heero said grimly.

"You were there. Interesting. May I inquire as to why?" Zechs said thoughtfully.

"Serena." 

"Ahh. The treacherous blonde has arrived in town. Shall I take care of her for you?" Zechs offered in jest. He knew that Heero would always say no from previous offers.

Heero gave Zechs one of his deathglares and growled warningly. 

"Chill man." Zechs said with raised hands to signify aquiscence.

"You're going to need help this time." Heero said.

"Offering your services Heero? I'm shocked. What brought about this sudden change?" Zechs said in mock theatrical tones.

"Oh shut the hell up! I offering my help. Either you want it or you don't." Heero snapped.

"Sure. When do we meet?" 

"Tomorrow at my apartment. Be there at five in the morning. We'll share my morning run." Heero said with a smirk and then he continued on his way, the opposite direction to where Zechs was headed.

Zechs gazed after his friend and sighed heavily. With Serena back in town, things had become even more complicated than before.

This is it folks. My last chapter for three weeks. Sorry about how short it was but the important point it carries is there if anyone deigns to look **properly**. If I write more on this fic during the three weeks of preparation for exams and exams itself, it will be because of you guys. I want to say that the fic which gets the most votes requesting that I continue it during that hellish period will be updated every weekend and during the week if possible. I can only concentrate on one fic during that time, so please be helpful and show your appreciation. I appreciate you guys. 

Also, the couples will be updated every week for the three weeks if there have been more votes. the next updated chapter will be to show you guys how far the voitng has gone and I'm wondering if you guys can guess the trick I played on y'all. I'm sorry but I couldn't resist. It has to do with the couples. Anyways, here is the list of candidates once more. I had to change a few things as I just realised that Duo is not up for grabs.

Haruka/Michiru

Haruka/Wufei

Haruka/Hunter

Haruka/A new guy

Kali/Trowa

Kali/Hunter

Kali/Zechs

Michiru/Quatre

Michiru/Trowa

Ami/Trowa

Ami/Zechs

Ami/Wufei

Ami/Quatre

Rei/Wufei

Rei/Hunter

Rei/Trowa

Minako/Wufei

Minako/Quatre

Minako/A new guy

Please vote and review. Thank you for all your kind reviews so far. A chapter for An Unlikely bond will be posted tomorrow or Saturday. It to will have the notice. Vote for your favourite fic so that it can be continued duirng my exams and for the kawaii couples I should have. By the way, has any of you found a name for my new creatures. You know, turning into a feline. Please suggest some. I'm still up a dead-end on that point.

Ja ne minna-chan!


	6. Part Six

Hello my darling readers/reviewers, I have finally gotten a working keyboard and I have only three more tests to do, two of which are multiple choice. Don't worry about Body Swapped, it's getting an update tomorrow night. I'll also be updating An Unlikely Bond. I had a little stint of writes block also but that's gone now that I have less stress. I want to thank those of you who sympathised with my plights. I really appreciated it.

Now, I know you guys don't want me blabbing to much at the beginning so I'll get on with the fic. My question(s) will have to be asked later.

**_Fortune's Gift _**

_Lilaclight_

_Part Six_

_Last time..._

Darien watched her go in amusement. He knew she would be back, she had to come back.

'5...4...3...2...1' he counted down under his breath and was rewarded with the sight of a petulant and sulky Relena slunking back into the room while trying to look hauty. 

Relena picked up her scattered articles of clothing and threw them over her shoulder in a hurry, only taking timeout to put on her underwear, a bright pink slutty reject that she had found in one of those shops that she favoured. With a scathing look at Darien that dared him to laugh, she got out of the room as fast as possible leaving behind an amused Darien.

'So you're in town my prescious kitty-cat. Soon you will be mine.' Darien thought with a malicious smirk before going back to bed to rest for the coming night. 

_ ~8~8~8~8__________________________________________________________________8~8~8~8~_

Sometimes he wished that his duty had never been passed down to him. It was tiring and wearied his soul. Finding and destroying Darien Shields was proving to be more difficult than he had expected but he would succeed. And he sensed that the only way to find him was to follow that woman Dorothy around. She would be easy to find now that he had her scent and her business card.

With that in mind, the hunter got off the bed, teleported to Juubanni and headed for his apartment.

_ ~8~8~8~8__________________________________________________________________8~8~8~8~_

"Oh shut the hell up! I offering my help. Either you want it or you don't." Heero snapped.

"Sure. When do we meet?" 

"Tomorrow at my apartment. Be there at five in the morning. We'll share my morning run." Heero said with a smirk and then he continued on his way, the opposite direction to where Zechs was headed.

Zechs gazed after his friend and sighed heavily. With Serena back in town, things had become even more complicated than before.

_ _______________________________________________________________________________________

_Now..._

At Serena's House...

Kali entered the house and closed the door quietly behind her. During her rush to the house she had not caught up with Serena, meaning that she would have ensconed herself somewhere in the house already. She was so angry with Heero that she was tempted to go and shred him to pieces. 'Couldn't the baka see that Serena was miserable without him?' It did not matter that she looked cheery, a simple gaze into her eyes could tell a very diffferent tale if one looked closely.

Kali cocked her head to one side and listened for any sound of Serena's presence. She had taken the chance to switch back to her human form when she had gone back for her clothes which were hidden in a clearing off the paths. A frown marred her exotic features as she heard the sound of sobbing. Spurred into action by the heartwrenching sound, she ran upstairs to the source of the weeping. Serena's bedroom.

Serena lay on her bed, unaware of the tears which were flowing so freely down her face. She was lost in the memories of that horrid day. It was the day when all her dreams came crashing down and her heart broke with no chance of ever being repaired without the favour of the one who broke it. She had thought nothing could separate them, ever. How wrong she had been.

_~*~Flashback~*~_

Walking swiftly down the hall, Serena smiled happily. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping cheerily. It was as if Gaea herself approved of her mate and the love they shared. Humming happily, she stopped when she realised that she had walked straight past her room. 

'You baka,' she berated herself good-naturedly.

Turning back, she walked the few feet to her door and stopped in alarm. From inside she heard the sounds of movement and moans; and not just any kind of moans, moans of pleasure. Her brows furrowed in confusion, she sniffed the air before entering and took two scents that enflamed her rage. Darien Shields and Emerald Blackstone.

Slamming open her door, she saw the couple caught up in a passionate embrace, the both of them clothed but apparently not for long. She saw her rumpled sheets and more rage burned through her system as she realised the extent of the desecration they had committed. She noticed the smirk upon Darien's face as he stared straight at her, challenging her.

"**What the fuck are you doing in here?!!**" she bellowed in imperious tones. (how she managed to do that is anyone's guess. Sounding like royalty while cursing is a gift.)

The two languidly separated as if nothing were amiss. Emerald gave her a decidedly smug smirk, as if to say '**I** got the guy and in **you**r room' as she trailed her fingers lightly and possessively over Darien's chest from her position at his side. Her hard, shining green eyes gleamed with a cruelty that only a jealous, corrupt, rival could have.

"Nothing much, Serena dear. Just a little exercise. You know how it is, after all the guys you've been with," she drawled snidely, referring to all the men that were interested in her who she had gone out to secluded places with.

"How typical. The slut would expect another to behave the same unscrupulous way that she does." Serena bit out. Her eyes flashed pure silver before returning to their metalic blue hue.

Emerald growled in response and was about to attack the younger woman when Darien placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. He had an evil smirk on his face as he saw that his plan was going as predicted.

"Emerald, leave." he ordered softly.

"But..." pleaded the woman but she shut up at the glare she was receiving from him. Head lowered in submission, she brushed past Serena roughly as she exited the room. 

"Why are you still here? Leave with your whore." Serena asked as she glared at Darien. 

He was the bane of her existence. He would never leave her alone and had on more than one occasion tried to rape her or abduct her. All attempts had been unsuccessful so far. It had all started with a proposed engagement between their two packs which had been broken by his pack's treachery against hers. It was because of them that she was an orphan.

"Can't I stay and visit with my fiancee?" he said while making himself comfortable at the edge of the bed.

"I'm no longer you fiancee you perveted psycho! If you've anyone to blame for that blame yourself and your pack. Not that I would have become your mate anyway." she snarled, baring her growing fangs.

"Temper, temper love. You know how breathtakingly beautiful you look when you are angry? It makes me want to possess you even more." he said in a hoarse voice that denoted his desire. He stood and drew closer to her, a maniacal gleam replacing the smug one in his eyes.

Fear coursed through Serena as she backed away from the advancing male. She knew why he was feeling more amorous towards her than usual. The scent which she was giving off was the one to attract males when she was ready to mate. Only Heero was supposed to be with her at this time as other males upon one whiff of her scent would have them challenging her and her future mate for her hand. Instead she had to deal with the psychotic baka who did not seem to comprehend the word no.

"Oh no you don't ," he growled out as he lunged to grab her retreating form.

Serena opened her mouth to scream but no sound was uttered as Darien clamped his lips over hers, effectively shutting her up as he forced himself on her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth only to feel her sharp teeth biting down on it. Jumping away from her in pain, he slapped her hard across the face as he tasted his own blood. Once more he lashed out at her before she could run out the open door, striking her with great force on the side of her head, knocking her unconscious but not before a name fell from her lips.

"Heero."

_~*~End Flashback~*~_

The sound of sobs broke her out of her reverie. They sounded so hopeless, so sorrowful, so much like her. She felt the wetness on her cheeks and reached up to touch it. They were her tears, her sobs that she was hearing. Everything had been ruined from then. Darien had undressed her then placed her in the bed with himself and she had awoken to the site of him staring down at her right before Heero had entered her room. The look on his face had saddened her heart greatly but his actions had broken it. He had not believed in her, he had betrayed her trust.

"Serena," came the soft questioning voice of her guardian and best friend.

A hand came to rest on her head and it made stroking movements on her head that were meant to comfort but only brought back memories of the good times with Heero.

_~*~Flashback~*~_

Serena looked at the sky from her resting position. Her head was on Heero's lap and he was gently stroking it in a tender caress that was so unlike the hardened warrior she had first met.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they Heero?" she sighed in content.

"Very." he replied absentmindedly, starring at the tenshi on his lap whose beauty seemed to be enhanced by the silvery moonlight. He was still amazed that one as pure and as beautiful as her could love him.Him, Heero Yui, one who was the least deserving of love, especially hers.

"Are you even paying attention to them?" she asked in bemused tones.

"No. I prefer to watch the Tenshi in my presence." he replied in awed love filled tones. His eyes reflected his emotions, something that would have shocked the other members of Team Gundam to their bones. 

"Oh Hee-chan, you flatter me too much." she said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I only speek the truth. You **are** beautiful no matter what you think." he emphatically said, turning her head to stare into her eyes. They were so gorgeous that he was captivated by their enchanting innocence.

Lowering his head slowly, he moved to kiss her. Gently brushing her lips against hers, her slowly deepened the kiss so that it went from the hesitant greeting of lips to the sweet, hot familiarity of a french kiss. Their tastes mingled together in their mouths as they moved their lips urgently against each other and their tongues mated wildly in an imitation of what was to come.

Pulling apart, the breathless couple stared into each others passion darkened eyes. The first to move was Serena as she stood and moved away from Heero with an enticing smirk. Heero let out a growl of protest as she backed away and stood to go after her. He was not at all surprised when she was surrounded by a pale glowing mist from which a pure silver tiger leapt from the mist and bound into the forest, stopping for a second to look back at him teasingly. He knew he looks by now to have no confusion as to what she was thinking.

Soon, he too was surounded by a mist and when it was gone, a black tiger stood in his place. The was not a strand of a different colour furr on the tiger's body and his eyes were of the palest purple with red pupils a huge contrast to Serena's silver ones with golden pupils. (you guys do know what a cats pupils look like, especially in the light and in the dark, well not entirely dark) He took chase after the running silver tiger, free from all worries and regrets from his past.

_~*~End Flashback~*~_

Kali felt the tremors in Serena's body increase as a fresh wave of sobs broke forth. She was saddened to see her charge and friend in pain and knowing the cause of the pain was near did nothing to help her temper but she could do nothing to either of them. A hunter was near and hunting the bastards down would alert him to her presence. The only good thing about the situation was that after picking up the orphans on Saturday, they could leave for Earth. They could leave behind the cause of ehr heartbreak and the memories he invoked.

Serena released more tears and was inwardly amazed that she had tears left to shed. She had thought that all her tears had dried up after her fifteen day cry when Heero had left but she was proved wrong. He had opened the dams once again. He had caused her pain once more and he was back to being the 'Perfect Soldier' only not as 'Perfect' as before. She had noticed how he had reacted in the tree. As the 'Percfect Soldier' he would have ignored her.

"Kali," she began in a broken whisper. "Leave me please. Be there for when the Taru-chan and Mina-chan arrive. I'll be alright by myself."

"But Serena, you've been crying. I can't leave you all alone like this." Kali pleaded. "Please don't make me."

Serena let out a sigh and made room for Kali on the bed. She knew that she needed the comfort but accepting it was a different case altogether. She felt the arms of her friend hold her in a tight embrace and hesistantly she put her arms around her. The warmth and love radiating from Kali and her soothing purr soon calmed her down enough for her to begin to feel the pull of sleep. The world of dreams awaited her and slowly but surely she fell under the Sandman's spell. 

**Relena's Mansion...**

"Hey Hee-man!!!! Where have you been?" greeted an annoyingly good-tempered Duo. (is he ever anything else?)

"Hn. Shut up you baka." Heero glared at Duo remembering his advances on Serena.

"Heero, there you are. I was worried that you would not be back in time. Ms. Relena was looking for you. She said that she wanted all of us present for her discussion." Quatre greeted coming from the living room with Trowa at his side.

"That weak onna has nothing good going through that head of hers. I'd tell Serena to watch her back if I were you." Wufei warned surprising Heero although, naturally, it did not show.

"I agree with Wufei, Heero. Relena wants you and women have a way of sensing potential rivals. She will do anything in her power to keep you two apart as long as it means that she will have you." Trowa added his warning to Wufei's.

"Wow Trowa. I never knew you had so much experience with girls. Maybe you and me can go chick hunting sometime. With your insight into the mind of babes we're sure to score!!" Duo suggested already picturing all the chicks that would come flocking to him.

"You braided baka, is that all you can think about?" spat a disgusted Wufei.

"Well... let me think." began Duo. "Uh, nope. There's food and ..."

"Well?" questioned Wufei with a smirk. He was real interested in what the next thing was.

"I'm betting that it's women. What about you?" whispered Quatre to Trowa.

"Is there anything else?" Trowa asked with a slight smirk.

Heero turned to go to his room and was already up the stairs when he heard Duo's second answer. A small smirk graced his face at Wufei's shout of injustice.

"What!!!!! You damn baka, sex does not count. It's basically the same as you thinking about women!!!"

"Just because you haven't had any for months doesn't mean that you have to take it out on me," complained a petulant Duo.

"Shine!!!!! You have insulted my honour, prepare to die!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei screamed and another chase began.

Heero who heard what Duo had said almost burst into laughter but managed to contain his mirth. He wished that Serena was with him so that he could tell her what Duo had said or even better, she would hear for herself.

'_Stop that kind of thinking. It'll only get you killed. You don't need anyone especially not a slut who betrayed you once and would probably do it again_.' his sadistic mind commanded while taunting him with the memory of her in bed with Darien.

Heero futilely closed his eyes against the vision but that did not stop his sadistic inner consciousness. It was a mental vision and the only way to stop it was by exerting a greater will than his inner consciousness. The concentration was intense enough to leave Heero vulnerable and who else should stumble upon him but Relena.

"Oh Heero, there you are my love!!! Where have you been? You had me positively frantic with worry." Relena chastised while moving forward to embrace him only to have him sidestep from her advance. A flash of annoyance appeared in her eyes but was gone before he could notice.

Heero looked at Relena expressionlessly and spoke only in a monotone.

"What is it that you have to tell me?"

"Well, Hee-chan, there's this new club, Hedonistic Pleasures, that is popular with everybody who's somebody and they're always having some drive to raise money for orphans and..." Relena trailed off coquetishly. "And I was wondering if you could ta- accompany me there. I will need a bodyguard."

"I will go with one of the others to be sure. We work in pairs Relena. Your whims aren't going to change that, not unless you have a death wish." 'That I'd love to make come true.' he added silently.

"Fine. I have no problem with that." Relena said with a fake sickeningly honeyed smile. 'That club is too exclusive for the bitch to get in anyway. It was hard enough for me to get an entry card.'

"If that is all then I'll be going to my room." with those words Heero turned and quickly walked away down the corridor, disappearing from Relena's sight and leaving behind an aggravated vindictive bitch with a grudge against Serena.

"That's ok. I'll just go tell the others about the club. You don't need me to interrupt your busy schedule," muttered Relena as she turned to go downstairs.

A shifting shadow caught her attention and she turned to face it. Out from the shadows came a beautiful yet chilling woman with glittering hard green eyes and emerald green hair that was allowed to fall in waves down her back. Her hair reached her midback and her smooth milky white skin looked as tempting as ice-cream.

"Well hello there," Relena said with a seductive smile. "Who have I the pleasure of meeting?"

"Someone who has the same enemy as you." the woman replied coolly. She ahd a plan and it definitely included the idiotic Peacecraft bitch and her demise but first things first.

"Serena Tsukino. I do believe that you've met her." the woman's voice filled with venom. "You and I both want her out of the way so I think it would be in our mutual benefit to work together and figure out a plan."

"Hmmm. And give me a good reason to trust you." challenged Relena.

"As an enemy of my enemy, are you not my friend? I want her gone and so do you. Together we could ensure that she's gone permanently and that we will never be suspect of foul play." Emerald explained before giving off one of her loud, earpiercing laughs. (the hyena)

Wincing a little, Relena made note not to tell a joke in her presence. She was worse than the insects that kept her up at night. Hell, she was worse that a banshee. (pot calling the kettle black, eh)

"That seems like a good enough reason but who told you about me?"

"I have my sources." the woman replied mysteriously. Alert as always, the sound of approaching footsteps hastened her message. Holding out a card, she waited for Relena to take with an impatient expression o her face.

"What's that for?" inquired Relena as she eyed the card suspiciously.

"It has my temporary place of residence and how to find me. Use it and give me a call so I can know whether to deal without you or not." the woman whispered into Relena's ear before disappearing once more into the shadows from whence she came, no sign of her ever being there except for the card she left behind.

The servant who walked into sight was nothing but a lowly maid so Relena chose to ignore her and gave all her attention to the card in her hand. It had the place of residence and the numbers to reach her at.

'So she's staying at the Takatomi Hotel. This should be interesting.' Relena thought maliciously before heading downstairs to talk to the rest of her bodyguards, still ignoring the maid.

Hey guys, that's all I have for you guys for now. The next chapter will be out next week and the next chapter for AUB will be out sometime during the week. It's got to be real long so that should satisfy everyone. I've done an estimate of the chapters and there should be no more than 21... hopefully. I plan to finish by the end of the month. That way I can begin Heaven and Hell.

Now for a question before the vote results so far. I'm considering writing two SailorMoon Crossovers with these shows "Midnight Detective Nightwalker" and "Weiss Kreuz". I was just wondering if any of you are interested in reading them. I plan on doing research on the shows first and would appreciate all the info you can send me through reviews or email. I'm sorry to say that those two shows don't play in my little island so I'm stuck with researching them. Your help would be appreciated.

As for the votes, you people don't seem to care who gets couple with who but I'll keep the poles open until the middle of next month. I want a good bit of votes before I decide. Anyhoo, here are the votes so far...

Haruka/Michiru- 5

Haruka/Wufei- 2

Haruka/Hunter- 2

Haruka/A new guy- 0 (a good character killed before he's even born. *sniff* How cruel can you people be?)

Kali/Trowa- 2

Kali/Hunter- 1

Kali/Zechs- 4

Michiru/Quatre- 3

Michiru/Trowa- 0 (this is one couple who have no future. *sigh* Poor Trowa can't get a girl like Michi but he can get a guy like Quatre. What is this world coming to?)

Ami/Trowa- 1

Ami/Zechs- 2 (That was surprising. Talk about the reader giving the writer twists)

Ami/Wufei- 1

Ami/Quatre- 3

Rei/Wufei- 2

Rei/Hunter- 3 (never saw that coming. Look's like you guys are getting tired of Rei/ Wufei couplings. Too bad telling you guys about a predetermined couple will ruin the suspense.)

Rei/Trowa- 1 (another surprise. I wonder what you guys would have said if I paired her with Quatre. If any of you had voted for that pair I would faint. To much shock for my already weak system.)

Minako/Wufei- 1 (thanks for the vote. wish more people were like you. Eager for the unique, ready for adventure)

Minako/Quatre- 3

Minako/A new guy- 1 (at least this character has a chance at being born. The first breath has been given. Please don't kill this character.)

Remember readers, vote for the couples listed. Take your pick and guess who the hunter really is.

That's all for now folks!!!

Ja ne.


	7. Part Seven

I'm doing this chapter today because I wanna be through with it to move onto **An Unlikely Bond**. After that I'll be typing up the very first chapter in my new fic, **Tainted Innocence**. I'm going to overload one day. I just know it. Just to let you guys know, I plan to complete **An Unlikely Bond** first so don't be surprised when it appears to have been updated before the others. You want **Body Swapped** to be long and I'm not sure exactly where this fic is going unlike **AUB** which has been basically planned out. Please bear with me while I work to complete all the fics that I have made progress in as soon as possible.

I want to thank all of you who have read this fic and have supported me in writing it through your reviews. I hope that you will continue to read it as well as my other fics. Voting for couples will continue until I arrive at the club chapter. Refer to previous part if you wanna know what club. Here's a hint, Relena mentioned it.

Now I'll shut up and type out this new part. Enjoy despite its briefness.

**_Fortune's Gift _**

_Lilaclight_

_Part Seven_

Heero knocked on the door of the apartment and waited for it to open. He was early. It was four thirty in the morning and he was standing infront of Zechs' apartment dressed in a black body hugging tank top, a pair of dark green and electric blue track pants and a pair of white running shoes. His eyes displayed an unusual amount of alertness for one who had awoken just fifteen minuted earlier. 

The door opened a few minutes later to reveal a groggy Zechs Marquis wearing only a pair of blue and red plaid boxers. Heero's eyebrows elevated a few centimetres at the sight before him. The glare Zechs was giving him was at the moment a forminable rival to his.

"So this is what it takes for you to give a half decent glare." he commented before brushing past him and entering.

"Shut up." growled Zechs. "What are you doing here so early? I thought I said five."

"You did and it's only twenty-five minutes till then. I thought I'd come over early and discuss our mutual problem." Heero shrugged nonchalantly.

"What you really mean is that you wanted to get away from Relena. What'd she do this time? Plant herself naked in your bed? Camp out infront of your bedroom door?" Zechs questioned with a devilish grin.

Heero glared at Zechs in silence for over a minute before relenting under his challenging stare. "The bitch actually wakes up early and tries to sneak into my room. I caught her a few nights ago prowling outside my door. Her excuse was that she was trying to find the bathroom."

"That seems innocent enough." commented Zechs with a smirk.

"Yeah, it would be but she has her own private bathroom in her room and in the event that it's not good, the other bathroom is in the opposite direction." Heero provided dryly.

Zechs burst out laughing as he pictured the scantily clad Relena Peacecraft caught prowling outside someone's room and in a panic.

"Well, we know that she wasn't made famous for her brains, eh Heero." Zechs said snidely. He ahd met the teen idol once before and had not been impressed by her manners nor her intelligence. 

"That's for certain." agreed Heero. "Now that you're fully awake, don't you have something to do?"

"Don't remind me," groaned Zechs as he imagined how cold the water would be at that time in the morning. "Tell me again why I suggested such an early hour?" 

"Because that's the time you normally go for a run. Why so reluctant today?" Heero responded dryly.

"I have no hot water. You try bathing this early with no hot water," muttered Zechs as he moved through the living room to get to the corridor which lead to the bathroom and bedrooms.

"Try earlier in a lake up in the mountains on earth." suggested Heero as he sat on the black leather couch in the living room and picked up the remote from the glass and metal center table.

Zechs stopped in his tracks and turned to face his stoic friend in amazement. 

"You are one fucked up son of a bitch." he said loud enough for Heero to hear then turned to continue on his way to his torture.

"I know." Heero said under his breath while tormenting himself with thoughts of a certain blonde.

)~~~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~~~~(

Kali awoke and groggily sat up only to find herself being restrained by an arm. She looked down and was able to make out the figure of a young girl. Remebering where she was, she stroked Serena's head soothingly before carefully disentangling herself from the tight embrace. The whimper Serena let out tore at her heart and she closed her eyes to control the pain that she felt for her charge.

Finally, she was able to get off the bed with no restrictions. Slowly and carefully she slipped off it and stood over Serena for a few moments just staring down at her. She looked so peaceful in the dim light, an illusion that she wished were reality. Alas, it was not so and would not be until they either left the colony or she and her mate reconciled their differences. If only the fool had not bonded her to him so securely by marking her as his, then maybe things would ahve been easier for Serena. Too bad if could never be the present or the past.

Moving silently, Kali exited the room and moved through the dark hallway to hers. Once there, she checked the time and found it to be later than she usually awoke. At ten to five in the morning she was normally halfway to the park for her twelve mile jog, not getting ready for it. Deciding that it would not matter at what time went, she went to the bath with a change of clothes to get ready.

)~~~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~~~~(

Serena woke up to find herself alone in bed. She caught the soft sound of footsteps walking away from her room and heightened her senses to their maximum. Following their trail mentally, she realised that they had entered Kali's room and came to the conclusion that she had recently left her room to go to her own.

Feelings of restlessness and sorrow consumed her thoughts immediately as she remembered the dream she had been having. More of a memory really, as it had been a replay of the events of when Heero had claimed her virgin body and soul. He had unknowingly ruined her for anyone else and she would **never** willingly let him know this. He had hurt her more than enough.

'_Fool, you trusted too easily and look where it got you. You'll end up the same way your parents did if you continue along this path._' her alter ego taunted.

_'I am who I am and nothing you say can change me. It was my mistake to make. Not everyone is untrustworthy, you've seen that just as I have. We're the same so shut the hell up and leave me in peace!_' Serena responded moodily.

'_For now I'll say naught but you'll see someday that I'm right._' her alter ego gave as a parting shot.

Knowing that if left to her thoughts torment would follow, Serena got up to check the time. Seeing that it was only a few minutes till five, she figured that she would join Kali on her morning run. Keeping physically active was a sure-fire way to keep her mind off Heero. At least she hoped it was. 

Listening intently, she heard movement in the shower and gave a bitter smile of satisfaction. Kali was indeed going on her run and had not left as yet. Thankful that there was another bathroom in the house, Serena got off the bed and rummaged through her closet for an appropriate outfit. Unsure of the colours due to the lack of proper light, she picked a dark coloured baby-tee and a pair of black leggings. She would use her white and purple sneakers instead of her plain white running shoes today.

Taking her bundle of clothes, the sneakers and a towel, she left her room and went downstairs to use the bathroom there. A run was what she needed then she could concentrate on what they had come to the colony to do.

That's all for now. I'm going to be very busy trying to write the next chapter for AUB especially since I have to work on my SBAs. You guys in the US and Canada have things real easy, let me tell you. Finals down here consist of the written exam and a School Based Assignment that must be done or else failure is imminent. SBAs are done before the written exams are done and those themselves are in two sections. Long answer and short answer (multiple choice). I tell you now, be thankful and rejoice for the exams you have for finals. I'm wishing that I was over there right now.

Enough about my problems right now. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm gonna drop the latest in the votes now. Since I have a long list, I'm only going to type up the ones that have increased. That way it'll be shorter but before I do that, let me give you the ages of a few other characters.

Kali is 26; Darien is 7 years older then Usagi in the anime and I'm keeping the age difference the same so that would make him 31; Zechs is 30 and Dorothy is 20. 

Ami/Trowa-2

That's the only change in votes so far. The previous chapter has all the other votes. That's all for now.

Ja ne.


	8. Part Eight

Here's another short chapter but it's only to complete the previous. The next chapter will be posted after I post a chapter for **An Unlikely Bon****d**. I really wanna finish that fic by the end of the year so I'm a gonna work double time concerning that fic. 

Thank you all of you who reviewed my last chapter. I really appreciate your support. A note to those who voted on my AN for **Redemption **and read this fic; I can't believe that some of you actually thought that I would have anyone other than Usagi paired up with Heero. Haven't you people noticed my pattern? I absolutely adore that couple. Besides I have a hard time imagining Heero with anyone else except maybe Hotaru and I already love pairing her with Duo-kun. I was so hurt when I found out that you guys thought the priestess in my story was Rei. Would I have asked you to guess the priestess if the answer was obvious? No! But the damage is done. An early notice here, I'm sending **Redemption** to the scrap yard. I'll concentrate on **ToC**. I got plenty of requests for that one.

Now on to my new chapter.

**_Fortune's Gift _**

_Lilaclight_

_Part Eight_

"So tell me Zechs, what lengths would you go to?" asked Heero.

The two were running down a street towards the park. Side by side, they were relaxed with each other and made no competition of their run. After over five miles of silence and keeping up a rigorous pace, Heero had finally spoken, giving off no sign of being out of breath.

"I'll do what I must. You know as well as I do that my success is important. I know you want to help out of your need for retribution." added Zechs while brushing his bangs out of his eyes to glance over at his companion.

Zechs words brought back the emotion of rage. Just remembering how badly he wanted to destroy the goddamn bastard had him gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. He would make the sadistic son of a bitch pay even if it was the last thing he did but first he'd make the bitch pay. Or he would try. Hurting her was a difficult thing for him to do; he could never raise a violent hand against her.

"Come now Heero, calm down. Thinking of it doesn't help the situation one bit. Has it ever occurred to you that it was all a set up? I mean you should have known her well enough by then." commented Zechs.

"I thought I did." Heero responded in a subzero monotone that demanded no further comment.

Zechs sighed heavily. His friend was so damn stubborn that sometimes he wondered what he saw in him. They had known each other for just over five years and were as close as family. In fact, Zechs considered Heero to be the brother he had never had.

"You're so damn mule headed that I wonder if your father was a fucking mule instead." he muttered.

"You should talk. Trying to convince you of something other than your convictions, even if you're wrong, is harder than breathing in space without a suit. I'd rather deal with Relena than be the one convincing you." retorted Heero.

"Damare, let's just concentrate on getting to the park." Zechs growled before picking up his speed. He was not really **that** stubborn.

Heero sped up to catch up with him while chuckling quietly. Riling up Zechs was so simple sometimes and it gave him something to do other than remember what had happened between him and Serena the day before and how much he still wanted her.

#%$^%**********&&&&&&&&***********&&&&&&&&&&********^&^&**&*^%%^$#$%#$%#

Kali eyed Serena in bemusedly. She had popped up in front of her as she turned from closing the front door, nearly scaring her out of her skin.

"No way are you coming with me. When was the last time you exercised? You'd drop before we're halfway there and I'd have to carry you the rest of the way." protested Kali.

"Please Kali. You know that I can keep up with you. I'm just as good as you are." pleaded Serena.

"Why do you want to go anyway? You've never accompanied me before," pointed out Kali.

"So, can't I suddenly decide to do something different?" retorted a fidgeting Serena.

Narrowing her eyes, Kali gazed at Serena suspiciously. She knew that when the younger girl fidgeted it meant that she was hiding something. Staring into her friends eyes, she tried to ascertain the reason behind her sudden interest in sharing her pastime. 

'_She's trying to stay as busy as possible so she won't think of that bloody asshole she loves._' Kali thought in anger.

"Fine. You can come but," Kali sighed as she gave her consent followed by a warning, " there's no way I'm gonna carry you if you get tired before we reach the park."

"Hai. Wakarimasu." nodded Serena before taking off ahead of Kali.

Kali smiled faintly as she watched her charge and friend run through the gate, the faint moonlight from the crescent moon in the sky illuminating her slim figure. Shaking herself gently, she ran after her at quick pace and soon passed her.

&^$%#$%$^^&^**$%#@%^&**^*^&%^%^%$%$%&&()$@#@##$%$^%^%#@!*&*&^%%$$##

Zechs surveyed his surroundings surreptitiously while grunting out what he hoped were appropriate responses to the conversation he and Heero were having. He was looking out for a particular person, a goddess among mortals. The last two days he had been on the colony had presented him with a vision leaving the park as he arrived. The Goddess, as he liked to refer to her, was familiar to him for sometimes he would catch glimpses of her on some of his many travels. He hoped to catch her some day but also loathed to do so.

"There's a dead body of a little girl behind us. Shall we call the police?" Heero asked dryly.

Receiving a startled glance from his comrade, the normally expressionless boy cracked a small smile. He had been aware that the older man's attention had been elsewhere for quite some time. He was curious to know what or '**who**' had him so distracted that the baka had almost tripped over a sizeable rock that was hard to miss.

"There's no girl." stated his annoyed friend.

"Just checking to see if you were paying attention. You weren't." accused Heero in a monotone. "What's up with that oh perfect one?"

"You're calling my that? I'm not the one with the rep. you know." Zechs baited, trying to sidestep the topic.

"That won't work dumbass. Now tell me what's got you spaced out." Heero said in his usual monotone.

"I'm not exactly spaced out, just focused on my search." Zechs hedged.

"Your search for..." Heero prompted with a raised brow.

Zechs growled in frustration hoping that Heero would get a hint and back off. No such luck was forthcoming for the blonde binanshi (handsome man). Heero waited him out patiently.

"This is a good place to do our stretches." Zechs said to stall while going over to a clearing off the path. They were near the south west sector of the park where few ventured. It was nice and peaceful there.

"Hn," grunted Heero, showing his perception of Zechs' tactic. 

Zechs sighed in defeat. He knew when he was caught good and proper. There was no way Heero would leave him in peace. The brown haired you man had a persistence about him that was admirable but so annoying when directed at him.

"There's this woman I keep encountering. I've never spoken to her but she just keeps popping up in some of the places I go. She's a target but I can't get up the nerve to harm her." Zechs supplied.

"She's a target? Well that changes everything." Heero stated blandly.

"Would you shut up for a minute!!" growled Zechs.

The irony of his statement was pretty obvious to him and to Heero who simply looked at him with a smirk and raised his brow imperiously. That damn half breed could be so fucking irritating at times.

The rustle of leaves grabbed the two's attention and they turned towards the sound. Faint protests could be heard by Heero as he recognised the two voices.

"I'm...there...he's going....me"

"Don't...chicken...or else...drag..."

"You...dare try...speak..."

"Wanna bet?" 

The words got clearer as two women came into sight. At the sound of the catch of Zechs' breath Heero figured that maybe the other woman...Kali was it?... was the one he had previously mentioned. Heero groaned inwardly as he gazed at his former chosen mate. She looked good, better than good. All he wanted to do was grab her and take her someplace private so that he could ravish her thoroughly.

Serena growled below her breath as they emerged from the shrubbery. Someday, hopefully soon, she would get back at Kali. She knew that her guardian/friend meant well but pushing her into a situation like that was upsetting and unnerving. She was not ready to deal with her mate shortly after their most resent disagreement.

Kali looked straight at Heero's companion. There was something about him which rubbed her the wrong way but she noted that he was a binanshi. His scent seemed somewhat familiar but she was sure that she had never smelt it before. She would have recognised such a unique and arousing scent. His scent was of sultry summer nights and tantalizing forest pines mixed with the spicy smell of maleness. Kali's nipples had the audacity to harden as she dwelt on it. Feeling perverse over her reaction, she directed a wicked glare in his direction.

Zechs observed the evil look that the Goddess was giving him. Her glittering green, crimson specked eyes shot daggers at his innocent personage. She was so open in her dislike that Heero and her companion had also noticed. 

Zechs did a double take and his gaze flew back to her companion. There was an uncanny similarity between her and the Serena that Heero had described to him. 

'_Could it actually be __her?_' he pondered. '_Have I finally met the woman who captured this cold bastard's heart then broke it?_'

Zechs decided to glance at his comrade to check his reaction. What he saw only strengthen his presumption as the normally calm, blank eyed Heero Yui had a range of different emotions flashing through his eyes. The master had managed to keep his facial muscles from moving.

Serena smirked evilly as she ignored Heero. She was determined not to let him get to her and that included not paying attention to him or the glare that he had unleashed on her. She could practically feel it burning a hole through her head. However, he was not important at the moment. The miserable wretch who had succeeded in forcing her into this now awkward situation would be paying her dues earlier than expected.

"Good morning fine sirs. Who are you? I already know who that baka you have with is." Serena addressed Zechs.

"I can't answer that until you tell me your name fair lady," Zechs responded in a courteous tone of voice.

"I'm Serena and this rude thing next to me is Kali. Now its your turn," Serena introduced with a coy smile.

"Zechs. Your friend seems to have been named after the Indian goddess of destruction, counterpart of Shiva, Kali Ma." Zechs commented with a glance to the topic of discussion.

Serena laughed out loud, a light trilling sound that echoed and swirled around all those present. She sounded so joyful, so carefree right then that tears came to Kali's eyes. Heero started in surprise. He adored her laughter, it was one of the things he loved most about her. The first day they had met, she had been laughing at her sister's misfortune with a date while trying to cheer her up.

Eyes misted over with memories, Heero almost missed the assessing glance that Kali gave him. He straightened himself and looked her straight in the eye challengingly. They stayed like that for only a few of seconds as the conversation going on around them demanded their attention.

"...how did you meet the baka anyway. I've never heard of you." Serena asked while dragging Kali closer to the object of her distaste.

Heero felt a burn in his chest and stopped a low growl from escaping as a wave of jealousy rammed through his system. The smile she was giving Zechs should have been directed at him as should the warmth she was displaying.

'_What's wrong with me?_' he thought puzzled. '_I should not be reacting like this. She's not mine, she never was._'

'_That's right, she was never yours. She was mine. She is mine. She will be mine until I tire of her._' came a voice filled with malicious intent.

'_Get the fuck out of my head you goddamned bastard! Leave me alone. You have her so why torment me?_' Heero demanded.

'_Because I can,_' taunted Darien. '_I have the one person you want and you can't have her because I'll kill her before I let her run to you._'

Heero heard the underlying anger in his statement and his blood ran cold. He felt an unexpected fear grip his heart as if he knew that Darien would do as he said and soon. Shielding his thoughts, he debated whether or not he was under a charm. That was the only way to explain why he felt the way he did now that Serena was around. It could not be real. Serena was not his so Darien had no reason to harm her.

'_Do it and I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth if I have to and kill you slowly._' Heero threatened in a chilling monotone.

'_I'm shaking in my boots,_' Darien retorted after a slight pause.

He could not completely hide the fear in his voice. Heero was trained to pick up even the slightest trace of fear and his feral nature always urged him to go in for the kill but he was good at controlling it.

All the while Heero was distracted, Zechs had made some headway in getting to know the capricious being that his goddess was. All she did was glare and mutter at him. An interesting reaction, or so he thought. He could she the wheels in Serena's head turning as she watched the two of them unobtrusively. Too bad he could not truly be with her. Kali was so wrong for him, more wrong than she could ever imagine.

"So Zechs, are you gonna come with us to the club? You can be our escort." Serena queried against Kali's will.

'_I hope you know that I'm gonna kill you when we get home,_' she growled telepathically.

'_That's what you always say. I'll believe you when I'm dead by your hand._' Serena replied nonchalantly. 

'_Don't worry you pretty little head. I'll be getting you this time._' Kali replied still growling her displeasure.

"I don't mind escorting two gorgeous young ladies such as yourselves but Heero might feel a little left out, would you not Heero?" Zechs said smoothly entering Heero into the conversation.

"What?" he grunted in annoyance.

"They want to go clubbing tonight. Some charity thing." Zechs supplied.

Heero's heart almost jumped for joy. The hope that it was the same club as the on Relena was dragging him and her other bodyguards to prevailed for a few seconds before he cursed lightly. There was no way that it was the same thing. Relena had told him that it was for people who had a lot of money and were important in that screwed up world she loved to be in. Besides, Serena was not his to protect and take out.

"Can't. I have an assignment with Relena tonight." Heero replied curtly.

"Your loss, my gain," Zechs smirked. 

'_The perfect opportunity for me to see if it was all a mistake or if she really is in cahoots with the fucking bastard. If she is, I'll be seeing him around._' Zechs thought to himself.

"I'll be happy to escort you. Where do I pick you up?" he asked.

"No. 13 Wilsbur Lane." Serena supplied with a grin. "You can't miss the house, it's got the most trees on the entire street."

"Well, what do you know, we have to run. The others are up by now and they'll be wondering where we are. Well, where you are." Kali said smugly, a dangerous light in her eyes.

"Well, I guess this is adieu my fair ladies. I'll pick you up at seven, right?" Zechs ascertained.

"No, try seven thirty." Serena said. "Toodles."

Waving goodbye, her glance went to Heero's perfect form as it had many time during the conversation. A sigh welled up inside her but she refrained from releasing it. Ignoring him had been harder than she had thought. At least something good had come out of the encounter.

Knowing that she had no or little time before Kali began to chase her, Serena took off at top speed. She prayed to the Goddess that she would make it to the house before Kali caught her.

Heero and Zechs raised their brows as they heard the sound of Serena's footfalls speed up. The look of determination and anger on Kali's face proved to be rather amusing to watch as she turned red then purple. 

"You should start chasing her now if you want to catch her," Zechs said to distract her.

The glare she gave him beat all the previous ones that had been bestowed upon his personage by her. Then she ran off but not before she glared at Heero.

"That was interesting," commented Zechs before he started his stretches.

"Hn." grunted Heero copying Zechs' movements.

Well that was enlightening. I hope you guys understood all the clues that I gave away. I also hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It was kinda pointless but I'm getting to my point. Slowly but surely wins the race. I don't think that I have anything much to say except thank you again to all my reviewers and my readers.

Here are the changes recorded in the poles.

Ami/Trowa-3 (it seems like they're the only ones getting votes now and there're not that many.)

Poles closes the chapter after next.

Ja ne.


	9. Part Eight & a half

**_Author's Note_**

Thank you for your continued support and patience. Due to the work load that I have given myself (way too many fics), I have to change the plot of **Fortune's Gift**. It will become a shorter fic, as it was originally intended, and some of the chapters will be removed. If anyone so desires, he or she may write a sequel or prequel to this fic, but only if I don't beat you to it. 

Hope you enjoyed what few chapters I had posted before and that you will enjoy the ones I plan to post in the future.

Lilaclight


End file.
